south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics
Baldi's Basics is the fourth episode of Season 3 and the 64th episode of the series. Plot During lunch at Bayside High School, Traci Van Horn calls Bridget Hennessy to get her and collect her old notebooks from her old school because she needs it for the resume of being the smartest actress ever. Bridget accepts it, but wants to take London Tipton and Kate Sanders along. Traci warns them to be careful from the teacher and the school because The Schoolhouse is really weird, scary and like a maze, even some people are weird. After sneaking out, Kate drives the car and goes down to the schoolhouse (20km away from the town) and they say the school is creepy and every low-budget. As soon as they walked in, they meet Baldi. Greets them nicely and tells them Traci's notebooks are the classrooms. They all see Math classes and not other subjects which Bridget and London hates, bit Kate is a bit smarter than them so she knows. After succeeding of passing the first notebook, Baldi hands them a quarter. They see the 2nd notebook, however the third question had some weird mashups, making them say the wrong answer and causing Baldi mad. They hear Baldi's ruler snapping, they're getting so scared and runs away. Bridget calls Traci that Baldi is chasing after them. Traci knows and gives them tips of how to avoid him (buy some soda to keep Baldi back away, eating chocolate gives you faster). London bought one per soda for them and decides to plan get all note books and escape the class. The girls began to seperate. London sees a notebook and uses a calculator and collected a notebook (3/7). She sees Baldi behind her and uses the soda at him and runs off. Principal of the Thing caught London and gives her 15 seconds of Detention. Next, Bridget collected the next 2 note books (5/7). She sees Playtime and has to jump 20 times. Bridget sees Baldi, Bridget gets out her scissors and cuts Playtime's skipping rope and spills soda at Baldi and walk-fasts away. Kate sees a note book and finishes it (6/7). As she sees Baldi coming to her, It's a Bully takes Kate's soda and Kate begins to run. The 3 girls caught up and sees Baldi is getting closer. Fortunately, Gotta Sweep sweeps Bridget, London and Kate away from Baldi and reaches the final classroom with the last notebook. Baldi announces and congratulates them for getting all the notebooks and runs really fast to them.All the girls locked the front door as soon as they got out. Later that day, Bridget gives Traci the notebooks and says to her "You so owe me big time!" Characters * Bridget Hennessy * London Tipton * Kate Sanders * Baldi * Principle of the Thing * Playtime * The Bully * Gotta Sweep * 1st Price * Arts and Crafters * Traci Van Horn * Cate Hennessy * Stewie Griffin * Hayley Smith * Yzma Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes